Strang Coincidences
by samanthacarter2371
Summary: Edith (me) and Chris (My boyfriend) move to New York, to start a new life together, when all of a sudden Edith is mugged on her way home from work, and saved by Vincent, find out what happens.


Beauty and the Beast tv series

fanfiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

Strange Coincidences Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, Beauty and the Beast. This is owned by Ron Koslow. I am not making any money off of it. I just write for fun.

I have added my boyfriend and I to this story, just for fun. I have asked his permission to do so, and he has agreed to it.

Chris, and Edith was just starting a life together, and decided to move to New York, to start a hopeful acting career. Knowing they would be waiting for a while, they both have jobs, Edith working for a near by restaurant, and Chris at an Insurance company.

One afternoon, after work, Edith decided to walk through the park on her way back home. When all of a sudden some men jumped her for her purse. Not knowing what else to do, she just tried to give them her purse, but they wanted more, and so they tried to jump her.

Edith was struggling with her attackers, while, screaming for help. "Help...someone...please help."

Vincent seeing what was happening, came up to them, and started attacking her attackers, getting them to go away. Edith looked in amazement. She had hoping upon hope recognized the person, who just saved her life. When Vincent had taken off, after the attack. Edith yelled out to him. "VINCENT, HEY, VINCENT." Thinking he didn't hear her, or she may have just wished it was him, and not being him. After she was done with the cops.

Back at home, Chris was pacing the floor, knowing his wife is usually home by now, and if not, usually leaves him a message on the answer machine. "Where can you be, Edith. Your usually home by now." Hearing the door open he went to make sure it was Edith. Seeing her ragged features, concern hit him like a bomb. "Edith, what happened?" He took Edith into his arms, and lead her to the couch. He went to get her some Green tea, to comfort her, knowing that she loved to have some. Sitting and holding her, while she just cried for a long time. Finally she calmed down.

Edith looked up in her husbands blue eye's. "I was just mugged. They tried to kill me, or something..."

At that Chris tensed up, lifting her up to see if she is all right. "Honey, are you all right? Did you call the police? Oh, honey."

Edith looked up at his concerned face. "I was walking home from work, going through the park, when all of a sudden, these two goons, came up to me, and attacked, me telling me, to give them my purse. I readily gave them my purse, but they wanted more..."Edith was silent for a moment, not knowing what to tell her husband. She wasn't sure what to tell him, since she wasn't sure if she seen what she seen.

Chris noticing that she all of a sudden went quiet, and she felt kind of tense, about something. "What is it sweetheart? What happened after that?"

Edith got up, and looked into the fireplace. "That's just it, I am not sure what I seen. I know this sounds weird, but...No it couldn't have been. I had to be imagining this."

Chris went up to her, and putting his arms around her. "What is it, Edith?"

Edith looking up into his face. "I think I was just saved by Vincent. I know it sounds strange, it does to me, and it happened to me. But he looked, acted, and sounded like Vincent from Beauty and the Beast. I swear if I get a Catherine from the DA's office to talk to me, I think I would have gone bonkers."

Chris not knowing what to think, looked at her, and said. "You have had a rough day, let's go to bed. By the way, I am picking you up from work till we get you another car. I don't want you going through that again."

Edith followed Chris into the bedroom, and they went to sleep.

In the tunnels, Vincent is amazed at what he thinks he heard the lady yell out. He went to his and now Catherine's chambers, as they are now married, and living below, with their two children. Catherine noticing that her husband was home, and kind of confused, looking up, asked. "Vincent, what is wrong? I feel an uneasy about you in our bond."

Vincent sat on their bed, not looking up, he said. "I saved a woman in the park today. When I left, I know I heard her yell out my name. But that can't be. I don't know her."

Catherine went over to comfort her husband. "Are you sure it wasn't some helper or someone that knows the community?"

"I didn't recognize her. I don't know. I thought I knew all the helpers."

Catherine lifts his head, and looking into his beautiful blue eye's, replies. "I will probably get assigned to this case. I will see what I come up with. Try to find out who this woman is, that happens to know you. Come on, it's late, we both have had a busy day. Let's get some sleep."

At that Vincent, and Catherine lay's down.

The next morning, Catherine is at work, and Joe comes into her office. "Hey Radcliff. I have a case for you."

Catherine looks up. "What is it, Joe?"

Joe shuts the door behind him, and sits down. "Well, this woman last night, by the name of Edith Karnes, was mugged last night, and they said she was kind of in a daze afterwards."

"Well, that's nothing unusual. I know I would have been too. What's unusual about it?"

"She kept mumbling something about Beauty and the Beast. Saying something about someone from a show she used to watch coming to her rescue. She didn't know what to think. She just left it be. I need you to investigate her, and the case. The guy's as usually came up kind of torn up, and she seemed to be in a daze."

Catherine not knowing what to think of this new information, that just came up. Beauty and the Beast, what was she talking about, and what does that have to do with Vincent. "Okay, I will see what I can come up with. Where does she work?"

"She works at the delly on Main, called Tom's Delly."

"Yes, I have heard of that. It's a good place to eat. I go there some times." Reaching for the folder, and her purse, she heads out the door, with Joe.

An hour later, she gets to the delly. When she gets in, she asks. "Is there an Edith Karnes here?"

The man looks around for Edith, and then back at Catherine. "I can sit you at her booth, if you like. She is just over there with a customer now."

"Yes, I need to talk to her about something that happened last night." The man showed Catherine to a booth, near where Edith was standing. He went up to Edith, and whispered to her, that she had someone wanting to talk to her, was Catherine's guess. Edith comes over, and starts talking with Catherine. Amazed at the site before her. Knowing she knows this person but not sure.

After a little bit, Edith replies. "Hi, my name is Edith. How may I help you."

Catherine shakes her hand and replies. "My name is Catherine Well's, I am with the DA's office. I need to talk to you about what happened to you last night. By the way of your description of the incident, and the man that saved you, I would like to talk to you some where private. Can you come to my apartment, tonight?"

Edith amazed at what she just heard, knew something was up, and not knowing what to think, she replies. "Uhh, I guess so. Can my husband come with me? I really don't know you, and I want him with me, if you don't mind."

"I understand what you are saying. I would be skeptic, too. In which case, we can be in my office, and private there, so you can be more comfortable."

"I would appreciate it. I don't get off till 3 though."

"That is fine." Catherine gave Edith her card, and said. "Just come on down to the DA's office, here is my card. We can talk then." Standing up, she replies. "I will see around 3:30 then." Shaking her hand, she adds. "It was nice to meet you."

Edith smiles back at her, and replies. "It was nice to meet you too."

To Be continued.


End file.
